Dan Wolfe
Name: Daniel Wolfe Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Bass guitar, writing and trail riding. Appearance: Daniel stands at 5'10 and weighs in at 180lbs. He does work out to keep a certain amount of tone on himself. He has shoulder length brown/blonde hair, with deep green eyes. His has a normal sized nose, and his face just gives off an overall stern feel to it. His favourite attire, and attire during the game will be a pair of cut off shorts, his Nike shox runners, and his favorite Rage Against the Machine t-shirt. Biography: Dan grew up in San Diego and moved to Highland Beach in grade 10. He has yet to have any real problems with anyone at the school, other than your typical, "I don't like you, you don't like me." attitude from a few students. He quickly befriended Pearl Odessa and began the formations of a garage band. Dan takes his bass inspirations mainly from his idolization of Tim Commerford from Rage Against the Machine, and has also taken inspiration from Flea of the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Playing music is just a relief for Dan, seeing as he can let his creative side take over. Scholastically Dan excels in Political Sciences and English. His dream is to become a high school English teacher. His interest is political sciences stemmed from his love of Rage Against the Machine. He took the lyrics to heart, and through becoming a teacher he hopes to be able to leave a lasting effect on the youth of the future, that they have the power to change the future for themselves. Dan's family is your run of the mill family. Both of his parents are auto-workers, and they are a happy family. His mother has a slightly unhealthy love of Disney memorabilia, but it doesn't bother anyone. His father has always encouraged Dan both emotionally and financially in everything Dan does outside the house and school. His most recent financial contribution came in the form of a new Ernie Ball MusicMan Stingray bass for Dan. Outside of school, Dan enjoys jamming with the band, attending local music shows, writing lyrics, and participating in rallies for certain causes. One of the best moments in his life was being able to attend the Coachella 2007 Music Festival to see RATM live. Front row, center. One of Dan's other great passions, is trail riding on his mountain bike. He loves to put his headphones on and go ride hard. He recently got a part-time job at a Burger King just to pay for his new Norco bike and the upgrades he made to it. Dan is also a die hard Anaheim Ducks and San Diego Chargers fan. Sports are one of those things though that Dan is good at, but hes never enjoyed the overall attitude of over competitiveness that organized sports teams can bring. Advantages: Dan is extremely creative, and a pretty solid actor so he may be able to get himself out of some situations others couldn't. Disadvantages: Despite his creative nature, and acting ability, he is easily frustrated, and once he becomes frustrated he begins to act extremely rash. Designated Number: Male Student no. 19 The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Pipewrench Conclusions: Great, Coleson had goths and punks, Denton had thugs and religious freaks, and Southridge seems to be teeming with bulky football players and music types. I must admit, I'm not too sure about this guy. His acting ability could come in handy, but at the same time if his temper gets to him he'll probably make a stupid mistake and die for it. I'll keep my eye on this one, he could go either way. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Himself Collected Weapons: Pipewrench (issued weapon, to Bobby Jacks) Allies: Briefly Ianto Murphy, Gabe McCallum, Serenity Halos, Viki Valentine, and Evelyn Richinson Enemies: Harry Tsai, Mary McKay Mid-Game Evaluation: Dan started out near the airfield, where upon waking up he almost immediately engaged himself in a fight with Harry Tsai. One probably would have killed the other, if not for the intervention of Mary McKay. Mary ran into the middle of the scene in an attempt to break up the fight, giving Harry (who was on the losing end of the battle) time to split and making Dan rather frustrated and angry. He turned those frustrations toward the pregnant girl and began a relentless assault on her, at least until Khrysta Lawrence and Corbin Arlen showed up. Dan took off into the jungle, promising Khrysta that by interfering, she'd signed her own death warrant. However, during the fights with Harry and Mary he'd been injured, and so decided first and foremost to head to the hospital to patch up his wounds. At the hospital, he found a rather large group gathered inside -- Ianto Murphy, Gabe McCallum, Viki Valentine, Serenity Halos and Evelyn Richinson. Dan feigned severe injury, stumbling into the hospital's lobby before falling on a chair. The group ran to help him, and Gabe patched up his wounds. Dan stayed with the group overnight, and near daybreak, when talk began to turn of leaving the hospital and setting out on the hunt for their friends, Dan announced he would be leaving the group soon. After the first announcement rang out, an argument ensued between Gabe and Ianto, with Dan seeming to throw fuel on the fire. Soon, things resolved themselves though, and the group decided to set out after burying the dead fetus that had been cut from Heather Tilmitt's stomach the day prior. Evelyn, who had stayed inside the hospital throughout the dispute between Gabe and Ianto, finally rejoined the group outside as the baby was buried. However, as she jogged over to them, she tripped, sending her issued scalpel straight into her jugular vein. Dan attempted to save the football captain's life, but failed. Serenity broke down and went running off into the woods, with Ianto following after her trying to calm her down. Soon enough, Bobby Jacks appeared, gun in hand, stalking ominiously toward the group. Gabe grabbed Viki and took off through the jungle and Dan attempted to follow behind. However, he fell, sending Evelyn's scalpel into his own chest. Post-Game Evaluation: So many people just don't seem to understand that the group mentality just doesn't work. Dan had the right idea in the beginning when he decided to kill anything that moved. When he ran away from that broad at the airfield was when he started his downfall, and in the end, staying with that hospital group got him killed. Memorable Quotes: "You know, as a matter of fact, I do feel pretty spectacular right now, so why bother trying you out? I like picking on the one's who've been broken in already." - Dan would rather take Mary on than Khrysta Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dan, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Slap Bass is for Chumps V3: *Motion Isn't Meaning *Carnage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dan Wolfe. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students